No Longer Forbidden
by workaholic-1231
Summary: What happens when Hermione is no longer Severus' student?
1. Chapter 1 Cause For Celebration

_Disclaimer note As much as I wish I was creative enough to come up with such characters, I'm not, and therefore the creation of all of them belongs to JK Rowling who's amazing writing never ceases to astound me._**

* * *

****No Longer Forbidden**

_Chapter 1 - Cause for Celebration_

Being back at 12 Grimmauld Place wasn't near as strange as Hermione expected it to be. Though she was seated at the dinner table with her fellow Order members, Hermione couldn't seem to keep her head out of the clouds long enough to carry on a conversation. Everyone asked her is something was wrong, but she answered no every time. The truth is, nothing was wrong… nothing at all. Hermione wasn't used to such long lasting stability, considering she hadn't experienced it herself in the 7 years she'd gone to Hogwarts. But of course her Hogwarts years were history now, seeing as they ended last year.

"Can I have your attention please?" Hermione's daydreams stopped as Professor McGonagall requested the attention of the guests. "Before we eat and get too engrossed in conversation, I would like to address the purpose of tonight's gathering. It has been 1 year since the final battle, which therefore means that it's also been one year since the death of Voldemort and the downfall of his followers.

McGonagall looked all around the table, into each person's eyes as she continued, "None of those triumphs would've been accomplished had it not been for each person sitting here before me. My gratitude couldn't be summed up into a simple thank you."

There was a brief moment of silence following the heartfelt speech before McGonagall spoke again. "As you know, I'm going into my third year of being Hogwarts Headmistress, and I've retired from my position of Transfiguration Professor. My spot has been taken these past two years by Professor Newton; however I've considered him more of a transition teacher before the person I've had in mind was ready to come forth. Therefore, I'm now ready to formally request Miss. Hermione Granger to join the Hogwarts staff as the new Transfiguration Professor."

If the room had been dark, the look on McGonagall's face when she spoke would've lit it up. She beamed at Hermione who was in such a state of shock she wouldn't have been surprised if her jaw was touching the ground. Everyone applauded and cheered.

Hermione stood and spoke, "I've truly wanted nothing more than to become a Hogwarts professor in the past 2 years, and it would be my honor to accept this most gracious invitation. Thank you all so much!" Tears of joy overcame Hermione's eyes as everyone stood up and applauded once more.

Looking down the table at each person, she thought of the wonders and adventures that awaited her. What was really baffling her was that some of the people who were sitting before her would now be her colleagues. He would be her colleague.

_Oh yes_, Hermione thought to herself, _everything is going to change now._

* * *

I would love to read reviews! Please leave me something to let me know that you like it!


	2. Chapter 2  The After Party

_Chapter 2 - The After Party_

Following dinner the group moved into the living room that was cleaned up so thoroughly that you would never have thought it belonged in the house. Someone, though most likely Ron, had popped open a bottle of champagne and distributed glasses throughout the room to the others.

While most were standing around in groups having various conversations, Hermione took to sitting in the corner in a big comfortable chair right next to the fireplace. She looked around at the different groups and realized that someone was missing; someone she knew was at dinner.

Immediately she realized that it was her ex Potions Master who seemed to be absent from the living room. She decided that she would take to looking for him to keep herself occupied. As she walked to the doorway, Hermione noticed that the group which consisted of Ginny and Luna were looking in her direction and whispering something that she swore included 'recluse'.

_That's so frustrating!_ Hermione thought. _They don't understand how hard I've been working towards becoming a Hogwarts professor. Of course why would they ever need to worry about something like that, they've each got a significant other who can support them. With Harry's popularity, Ginny shouldn't have to work a day in her life. And as for Luna, Neville had earned himself quite a few popularity points as well during the final battle and was now working alongside Harry and Ron as a Head Auror; which meant Luna was set as well. _This thought made Hermione smirk at the realization that everyone had basically paired off... besides her. It was assumed that she and Ron would get together, but it just never seemed to work. She couldn't stop thinking about someone else.

"Now where could he be?" Hermione whispered to herself as she looked just outside the doorway and down the hall. She wandered into the kitchen and didn't notice that she wasn't alone until she heard the faint sound of liquid being poured into a glass.

The dimness of the fire barely made his outline visible, but when he asked, "Can I help you Miss. Granger?" Hermione was positive it was him. Severus Snape.

"Oh, hello... sir." She realized that she had no idea how to address him anymore. "I just noticed that you weren't in the other room talking so I was just looking to see if something was wrong." Hermione was stepping closer to the table where he was seated so she could actually see him. When he was within view she found he had a bottle of wine and a full glass sitting in front of him. He wasn't looking at her, but rather the dying flames that were lightly popping in the fireplace.

He began talking, though his gaze remained directed towards the fireplace, as if entranced. "Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine. So you're welcome to go back to your awaiting friends in the living room."

"Actually, I was wondering if I might join you instead. That is unless you'd rather be alone?" Hermione replied.

Her question caught Severus completely by surprise and his eyes gazed over her. She couldn't tell if he was mad or not, but he was definitely looking at her quite quizzically. He must've realized his expression because he changed it so instead of a furrowed brow, he wore a stare that implied neither coldness nor anything else for that matter. Hermione had a suspicion that he didn't mind her company.

The Potions Master shrugged his shoulders. "You may if you like. However, if you plan on having wine, you must find your own way of obtaining a glass. Although being the new Transfiguration Professor should mean that's within your capabilities."

Hermione pulled up the chair opposite him and with a flick of her wrist, she changed the floral arrangement that was being used to decorate the table into a wine glass that was identical to Severus'. Then she held her glass out to him so he could fill it with wine. They say in an awkward silence for about 30 seconds until Hermione couldn't contain the urge to speak.

"So if you don't mind me asking sir, why exactly are you sitting in the kitchen when the party is down the hall?"

"Considering my absence has gone unnoticed by everyone else besides you, I really don't think I'm too missed." Snape scoffed.

"Oh." Hermione was unsure what else to say in reply to that. She realized she must seem odd for seeking out his company, but to be frank, she could care less.

She took that moment to really look at her ex potions master. She noticed how tired he looked and assumed he probably still couldn't sleep fur to his remorse at Dumbledore's loss.

I know it's hard to cope with under such horrid circumstances, but after two years I would think he'd be a little better. Hermione thought as she continued examining his face, soaking in each of his features.

His eyes were focused again upon the few flames that were still going in the fireplace. Those eyes. Oh yes... Hermione remembered the days when those eyes were cold and hateful, but those days were gone. Now they were empty and almost lifeless. Severus Snape was a scarred man who had had to suffer through way more than one man ought to. Then another thought hit her.

"So it looks like we'll be seeing each other much more frequently again." Did I just say that? Hermione asked herself, but she stayed still and awaited a reply.

His eyes, those eyes, looked up into her own. Hermione swore that at that moment, for the first time in two years she saw something in Severus' eyes. She wasn't sure what exactly she'd seen, but it made it clear that they weren't completely lifeless and empty.

He held her gaze until he stood up, walked around the table to where she was seated, placed one hand on the table in front of her, and the other on the back of her chair. Then he bent down so his face was but two inches from her ear when he spoke softly, "Yes, only now you're no longer my student."

At the feel of her auburn curls brushing against her check from his breath, Hermione felt the heat of a strong blush creep up her neck and settle upon her cheeks.

He lingered in that position for only a quick moment more before leaving her alone in the kitchen to sort out all of the new feelings Hermione was just overcame with.


	3. Chapter 3 Hermione's Flight

Alright what to say about chapter 3... Well you'll get to learn a bit of background information which reflects solely on my opinions and theories. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Hermione's Flight_

There she stood in the Potions classroom. She wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten there, but looking around Hermione could see she was alone. Then she heard a soft click of the door that led to Snape's office. He walked out and was coming towards her. The look in his eyes was one that Hermione couldn't describe. He was getting closer and his eyes were now burning with this unexplainable emotion.

Suddenly, everything went black, just like a movie screen. However, just before it happened, Hermione recalled hearing him say, "To hell with rules Hermione!"

It was that last quote that caused Hermione to stir and awaken from her deep slumber. She rolled over and leaned up only o be blinded by the sunlight that was pouring in through her flat's windows. Falling back onto the pillows, Hermione shut her eyes.

Ever since last weekend when Snape made the comment that still made her blush, Hermione was having quite a bit of interesting dreams about him; all being quite similar to that last one.

Greeting the day once more, Hermione sat up, stretched, and got out of bed. Then the thought struck. _I'm leaving for Hogwarts today; in no less than 4 hours! I'll be seeing the very man who's been plastered into my head for the past week. Oh gosh... what do I say to him!? _

Upon realizing that she was overreacting, Hermione went to make a pot of tea and a bite to eat.

It was 10:30 as Hermione walked into King's Station and came upon the Platform she knew only too well; Platform 9 3/4. Upon entering the platform, she was so overjoyed to see all of the students running about saying their hellos to their fellow classmates.

A kind conductor placed her bags in a special closet, and then pointed out the teacher's compartment. She thanked him but once he turned his back she quickly settled herself in a vacant compartment about 4 away from the teacher's. She just wasn't quite ready to see her former professors as her equals yet. That fact was too hard for her to accept, for now at least.

After digging through her tote bad, Hermione pulled out a binder which was filled with lesson plan ideas. Organization was always key to her, and therefore the binder was separated into years, terms and in order of skill levels. _What is it that I'm forgetting?_ Hermione thought. Even when the job was done perfectly she always had to question her abilities.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the compartment door before it began to slide open.

"Good heavens Hermione!" Professor McGonagall sighed with relief, "I was worried you didn't make the train in time! Why aren't you seated with the rest of us in the teacher's compartment?"

"I'm sorry Professor--"

"No no, I will have no more of that 'Professor' talk. I insist that you address me by Minerva now." Hermione was cut off in mid sentence. Such rudeness on McGonagall's part showed how strongly she felt about what she had to say.

"I'm sorry M-Minerva." Hermione sputtered. "I didn't want to impose since I'm so new."

"Tush! I insist you come along, everyone is waiting to welcome you!" Minerva grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the others.

_Oh no_, Hermione thought, _I don't know if I'm ready to see him yet._

Minerva slid open the door revealing a round table and a booth which seated Professors Flitwick and Slughorn, along with Madam Hooch. Hermione was taken aback by the lack of his presence.

"I found her hiding a couple of compartments down," Minerva explained as she sat down next to Madam Hooch and scooted over to make room for Hermione.

"Welcome back Miss. Granger!" squeaked Flitwick, who was beaming.

"Yes, yes. Glad to see you again," seconded Madam Hooch who smiled slightly (which is about as much as possible to get form her).

"Hermione my girl!" Boomed Slughorn, "Couldn't be happier to have you as the new addition to the staff!"

"Thank you all so much. It is an honor to be able to teach alongside those who've taught me everything I know." Hermione replied.

"Come now Miss. Granger," Slughorn started, "I wouldn't be surprised if most of what you've learned came from your own personal research! You always had that nose of yours buried in a book!"

Hermione blushed, and then decided to ask a question to divert the current conversation away from herself, "So Professor Slughorn, are you still teaching Potions then?"

"Yes, sure am! Since Severus' return, he's still been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Speaking of which, where is good ol' Severus?" Slughorn asked.

While the others shrugged, Minerva replied, "His home outside of Hogwarts brought too many unwelcome memories, so he's been living in his private quarters at Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. Everyone had found out about the Unbreakable vow that Dumbledore had made with Snape. The vow where certain actions were to be executed in certain circumstances; one action being the death of Dumbledore. She could understand that since the vow was made in that very home, returning there must've been like torture.

"Shame, I would've enjoyed his company." Slughorn shrugged it off.

"Well look there," Minerva pointed out the window as the tip of the castle was becoming visible. "We're almost there."

A feeling of relief spread over Hermione. _Almost there! Almost home, where she belonged._

* * *

See I told you it would be more of a background-y chapter. Thank you to all of those who've been reviewing for me! 


	4. Chapter 4 Home at Last

I have to give a huge **thank you** to Amanda who's betaing this for me!

We get to see some more interaction in this chapter, but as it stands now, chapter 5 will be quite short... however, chapter 6 will be worth your wait!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Home at Last

As the train pulled up to the platform, Hermione became slightly antsy. She found herself tapping her fingers nervously on the table in front of her, until finally, Minerva rose and the rest followed suit. With a slight nudge from McGonagall, Hermione scooted out around the booth and walked out of the compartment; followed by the rest of her colleagues.

"Alright," Minerva said, "Let's go on in and take a quick peak into the staff room so everyone can formally greet our new addition."

Stopping to consider that, Hermione was surprised. She didn't realize they had enough time before having to go to the Great Hall for the sorting and feast. _Although, she guessed it really didn't take much time to change into their robes, chat a little, and make their way to the castle. _

She followed her colleagues past the docks and on towards the carriages that were pulled by the ghastly looking thestrals. Of course after the final battle, Hermione could now see the thestrals, and if she hadn't seen one last year on a trip to Hogsmeade, they probably would've scared her.

A man Hermione couldn't recognize was standing at the door of one carriage which was larger than the rest. He offered his hand to help the ladies inside.

Almost immediately, the carriage took off with surprising speed. If there were any conversations going on during that short ride, Hermione was completely unaware. She was lost in thought about getting to see _him_ again.

That thought just made her even antsier as they exited the carriages and made their way towards the staff room. Instead of just tapping her fingers, this time her reaction was internal. It felt as if she had eaten one hundred butterflies that were now fluttering around in her stomach like crazy.

_Pull yourself together Hermione! Just act as if he's not the only thing that you've thought about for the past week. _She thought to herself. _Just remain calm._

They turned a corner and Minerva opened the only visible door. Almost immediately "hellos" and "welcomes" were shouted out from all around. The first to truly approach and greet Hermione was Hagrid who had her in an embrace so tight she thought her collar bone would snap from the pressure.

"'Mione," Hagrid exclaimed. She didn't neglect to take notice of the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Hagrid!" She sputtered as tears overcame her own eyes when she returned his hug.

When he finally released her, she saw that the room wasn't occupied by many others. In fact, other than those who just came in, the only other occupants were Madam Pince, Pomfry, Sprout, and Professor Trelawney. This disappointed her because yet again, he was absent.

Minerva insisted on reintroducing Hermione as if they didn't already know her. "Miss Hermione Granger is now our new Transfiguration Professor. On that note, you are no longer on anything but a first name basis with all of us now. So this is Irma, Poppy, Pomera, and Sybill... wait, where is Severus?"

"Had I known that my presence was required then I would've come sooner." There he was standing in the doorway. Severus.

Hermione felt her heart stop as his gaze met hers. "I'm very sorry I missed your welcoming Miss Granger, though I offer you my full congratulations and welcome back to Hogwarts."

"No, no, we will have no more of that 'Miss. Granger' nonsense. Everything is first name based only." Minerva cut in.

"Thank you S-Severus. Believe me it's an honor." Hermione stammered.

He nodded his head once more in understanding.

Then Minerva started talking about something Hermione honestly wasn't listening to. Instead she was glancing around at anything she could to divert her attention from him. Talk about impossible! Knowing he was there was enough to have Hermione allowing herself a glance or two in his direction only to find he was looking at her as well. Their eyes met and remained that way for what seemed like an eternity until Minerva interjected, "Alright, time to make our way down to the Great Hall!"

Severus' gaze moved over on Minerva who was walking towards the doorway followed by the rest.

Gesturing with one hand for Hermione to go next, she walked past him and as she did, she felt his hand on the small of her back for the briefest of moments.

It was an action that was almost unconsciously done by most men, however considering how heightened her senses were around him, a little touch like that sent waves through her body.

She found herself aware of his every move as they continued to follow the others to the Great Hall.

* * *

I'm loving the reviews so far, it's so motivational! Send more? I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!

Ashley


	5. Chapter 5 Motivation

Sorry for the long delay! Chapter 5 is extremly short, but believe me, chapter 6 will be worth it! I should have chapter 6 to you soon!

Thanks for waiting!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Motivation

Being the Head of Gryffindor House meant that Hermione was obliged to walk alongside her students to the Common Room she knew only too well. Once there, she gave a welcoming speech that she felt sounded so odd coming from her own lips, and also realized just how similar it sounded to that of which she received from Minerva herself nine years back.

Following the completion of her Head of House duty, Hermione made her way to her private quarters. She was so lost in thought and so oblivious to her surroundings that she collided with 2 different students.

Once she'd made it to her quarters, all which needed to get done (such as unpacking) was completely disregarded. Instead Hermione sat on the bed to once again sort out her feelings and possible pursuits.

The next morning, Hermione woke up extra early to set up her new classroom to help the day run with as little complications as possible. As she was finishing up the last of her to-do list by writing her name and a quick assignment on the chalkboard, she heard the faint sound of footsteps as someone entered the room. Considering she was almost finished with what she was writing, Hermione waited for the person to make themselves noticed.

Good morning, Hermione," came the velvety voice of Severus Snape.

The sound of his voice made her hand, which had been writing, freeze. She turned slowly, and brought her eyes to his. He nodded faintly and he wore an expression that resembled the smallest trace of a smile.

"G-Good morning, Severus." _Blasted!_ Hermione thought to herself. _Must I trip over everything I say to him? Just calm down. _She prayed that her internal battle wasn't visible on her features as she smiled gently at him.

I just wanted to stop by and wish you good luck on your first day," Severus replied casually.

_This couldn't be the same Severus Snape I've known for the past 9 years! Ever since last week he's acting so kind and gentle. Not at all like the harsh and cruel man I've been accustomed to dealing with all these years._

"Thank you! I'm worried that I've forgotten something, but I'll just have to wait and see how the day goes," Hermione replied. She was beginning to feel mildly relaxed around him now, which surprised her.

"With the way you plan and organize, I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

This caused Hermione to blush slightly and give him a grateful smile just before he turned and left.

That little bit of motivation was exactly what Hermione needed to get through such a demanding day.

For the rest of that week, Hermione's days were filled with teaching (which she was really enjoying), while her nights were filled with grading and working. Conversation between herself and Severus subsided to a minimal throughout the week due to the demanding work required during the first week. That, of course, didn't mean she wasn't thinking about him constantly.

Overall, most everything was going great, and to top that off, Hermione received an owl letting her know of some visitors she would be having Saturday afternoon!

* * *

Told you it was incredibly short! Well hope you liked it anyway!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, it really keeps me motivated to continue writing!


	6. Chapter 6 Hermione's Mistake

Here goes Chapter 6! Hope you like it! It was quite fun to write I must admit!

Must disclaim once more: I do not own any of these marvelous characters. They all belong solely to the brilliant Jo Rowling. I envy her greatly!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Hermione's Mistake 

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione squealed as she embraced her two friends. "I'm so glad to see you!" _It really is great to see them both again,_ Hermione thought. _It's just not the same back at Hogwarts with out them. _

"We wanted to stop by and see how the new Transfiguration professor is doing!" Harry replied.

"Yeah Hermione! You have yet to send an owl to let me know how things are going!" Ginny cocked her head quizzically and smiled.

_Well, I've been a bit preoccupied with other thoughts…_ Hermione thought, but instead she said, "The job's great! This first week has been rather busy. IT feels amazing to be back here!"

"That's great, we're really happy for you! It's just what you've always wanted." Harry grinned at her before turning to Ginny to ask, "Where's Ron? I thought he was coming down today?"

"Ron's coming too?!" Hermione couldn't contain her excitement. Seeing her friends was exactly what she needed to top off such a perfect week.

Ginny shrugged, "Supposedly, but with him, nothing's certain." She shrugged again before looking around the room. "Well I certainly don't remember this office looking quite like this the last time I was in here."

Hermione followed Ginny's gaze to the elegant deep red drapes that hung from the windows. They were help back by golden ropes just enough to allow an adequate amount of sunlight in. The walls were another deep crimson shade. Above the large desk, hanging from the wall was a large quilt with the Gryffindor crest stitched upon it. The quilt was given to Hermione as a graduation present back in seventh year.

She couldn't blame Ginny for her inquisition. The office was unrecognizable to how Minerva had had it several years prior. It still had maintained that elegant sense, but now it was more personalized to Hermione's taste. "I've actually just finished it up last night," Hermione replied her attention turned towards the door as a loud knock reached her ears.

"That would be my brother," Ginny predicted.

Upon opening the door and hearing Ron exclaim her name; Hermione found that Ginny was right. Before she knew what was going on, Ron had her in a tight hug which Hermione returned.

Breaking off the hug, Hermione took a moment to look at him. She had to admit, Ron was quite good looking. He had grown muscular enough to not look scrawny, but not too muscular to where he looked like one of hose muggle body builders. Suddenly her girlish thoughts from the past overtook her.

Ron's expression suddenly turned into one of concern as he brushed her cheek with one hand and asked, "'Mione what's wrong?"

Taken aback by his question, Hermione replied, "Nothing! I'm just so happy to see you!"

Ron's grin returned, "It's only been two weeks!"

"Hey you two," Harry called from the small sitting area in the corner, "come site down with us!"

"Ladies first," Ron held out his hand. When Hermione thanked him and began walking, Ron threw his arm around her shoulder and squeezed playfully.

It was soon decided that since it was nearing dinner time, the group would go out on the grounds near the lake and have a picnic. They walked past the many groups of students, most of who gaped at The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Killed-Voldemort. Harry didn't' take notice because of his heated debate with Ron over the latest Quidditch player trades.

Once settled, Hermione conjured a nice and simple lunch. After several hours of the group catching up and reminiscing of old times, Harry looked at his watch. "Good lord! It's already half past 7!"

_Wow, the day went by really fast!_ Hermione thought looking up at the sky which was a deep mixture of pink and orange.

"Harry and I promised Minerva we'd meet her down at the Three Broomsticks at 8 to chat," Ginny explained.

"You best be off then!" Hermione replied. She had to admit that as glad as she was to see them all, she was exhausted.

Hugs were dispersed and goodbyes were said. When Hermione went to hug Ron and say good bye, he asked, "Well I was planning on sticking around for a little while longer, unless you're ready for me to go?"

Mildly shocked, Hermione shook her head, "No, no, you're welcome to stay!"

With Harry and Ginny gone, Ron assisted Hermione in cleaning up the mess that was made while eating. After a few disappearing spells, they were finished.

"What now?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk along the lake and talk some more," Ron suggested.

"Sounds good!" Hermione said as enthusiastically as she could manage, severely trying to hide her exhaustion.

Within the first 10 minutes, Hermione took notice of how much the sky had changed. It was technically dark now, but the light that was emitted from the stars was enough to guide their way.

_Actually,_ Hermione thought, _with the way the moonlight was dancing along the water's surface, the scene resembled one of which you'd find from a muggle romance movie. Of course with the exception that there was no romance involved._ Hermione had known that Ron had feelings for her, but the only love she shared with him was that of their friendship. Never more.

"So how's work as the new Chudley Cannon's chaser?" Hermione asked.

"Great! It's been training for the past couple weeks, but our first match is in only 2 weeks! It's been nerve-wracking actually." Ron answered.

Hermione grinned up at him and asked, "Do you need me to 'slip' you some Felix Felicis like back in sixth year to calm your nerves?"

Ron rolled his eyes then stopped where he was. When Hermione turned to see why he stopped, Ron grabbed her around the waist and playfully tackled her to the ground. "How dare you!" he mock growled and he began tickling her sides. She squealed with laughter then started trying to tickle him back.

Laughing, Ron grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the ground above her head where she lay on her back. He leaned over so he was face to face with her grinning with triumph. She grinned back. Then both smiles began to fade. Ron was looking down at her with hopeful eyes. He lowered his face to hers, holding her gaze with his until their lips touched.

_What am I doing?!_ Hermione interrogated herself. _I'm kissing Ron! Ron, as in my best friend! _

Her self chastising thoughts stopped as a vital memory took her over. Suddenly she was sitting back in the kitchen of twelve Grimmauld Place. Snape was bent down besides her and then she felt his warm breath against her neck as he said, "Yes, only now you're no longer my student."

As suddenly as the memory appeared, it vanished. Then came another wave of self chastising thoughts. _Severus! Oh god, what am I doing?!_

Before she acquired enough sense to break the kiss, a loud snap came from somewhere close by near the trees, causing both Ron and her to scramble to their feet with wands raised.

The only thing Hermione caught sight of was the end of black robes disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

SURPRISE!! Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7 Through Severus' Eyes

_Chapter 7 – Through Severus' Eyes_

He had not intended to see what he did, in fact, he really had no other choice.

Storming deeper into the darkness, Severus was irate beyond imagination. Every Saturday night, weather permitted, he would walk down to the tree, his tree, and read. He was usually secluded there, safe from all trespassers. This spot was far too far for students to linger to, and most everyone else feared what could lurk upon them so far away from the castle. As far back as his years as a student, that tree had been there for him to lean on, literally and figuratively, when he had no one else. It was his peaceful hiding place from the world.

Severus was fully aware of the picnic that Hermione and her friends were having. He had seen them on his walk down to his spot. Whatever happened once he was a ways away, he didn't know. Then came the interruption. Only once before had he been interrupted at his peaceful spot, and now Weasley was approaching his settlement unknowingly with Hermione at his side.

Had it not been for the squeals of laughter that escaped her when she was being tickled, he probably wouldn't have had to see. After all, his copy of "The Skilled Legillimens and Occlumens: Perfecting when to read a mind and when to keep one out" was devouring all of his attention. When he looked up at the sound of her laugh, the two were a good 10 yards away, and Weasley had Hermione pinned to the ground.

Realizing that any sound he evoked would capture their attention to his presence, Severus remained completely still. So still that he could've sworn that with the way his heart was pounding, it would be the only thing to give him away.

_What's he doing to her?! She obviously doesn't mind because her shrieks are from laughter, not fear or pain. _Severus thought. He stifled a gasp as Weasley leaned down and claimed her lips.

_Granger and Weasley? Of course you idiot! Whatever provoked you to think she might ever share the same feelings for you is reason enough to have you put in the mental wing at St. Mungos. Why would she have feelings for you? You're an old, sarcastic, ugly git, and she's a young beautiful, intelligent woman. But those looks… _

Severus' internal battle raged on, and he was beginning to let the anger get the best of him. Without thought, he shut the book he had been holding shut, which emitted a loud snap.

In the time it took the two younger adults to separate and scramble to their feet, Severus had already stood and took off into the darkness.

Now he was drawing nearer to the castle and his temper was beginning to peak. Those looks couldn't just be my imagination. All of those subtle moments when he would chance a glance at her, only to find her looking back. Then when their eyes would connect…

Severus shook his head as if to rid himself of the thoughts. _Just my imagination he repeated in his head to assure his own understanding. Although… That night at Grimmauld Place couldn't have been my imagination._ After topping off his 6th glass of wine, Severus had grown bold enough to speak the words he'd yearned for years, "Yes only now you're no longer my student."

Had it not been for all the wine he had consumed, he would never have dared. Severus had spent the entire night in the kitchen, away from the festivities, to ponder the close proximities in which he and Hermione would be working from now on. He was working on coming up with a tactful plan of self control.

But when he whispered in her ear, he didn't fail to notice the redness of the blush that settled onto her cheeks, which was accompanied by a trace of heat that was radiating through her soft, angelic cheek to his.

So many thoughts were rushing through his head as he made his way through the trees towards the castle. If there was one fact that he couldn't deny, it was that he cared deeply for Hermione. Though he doubted her feelings in return, he still felt betrayed by her actions.

Those were the last thoughts he allowed himself before he reached the castle doors and restricted to his quarters in the dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8 The Argument

hangs head in shame It's been way too long since I've posted. Please forgive me?  
Well I will try my hardest not to be gone for so long next time. To make up for my extended absence, here's a nice long chapter.

Amanda, my brilliant beta, just got it back to me, so I'm passing it along. Thanks Amanda!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 - The Argument

There was a loud screech that echoed throughout the Prefect's Bathroom as Hermione turned the faucet off. Slipping out of her clothes, she slid one foot into the water, followed by the other. She let her body gradually sink under the surface till all but her head remainder above water. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun so as to keep her hair dry.

She had always loved coming into the Prefect's Bathroom to clear her thoughts. She found the desolate atmosphere relaxing, despite the frequent intrusion of Myrtle. The last time that she'd turned to the bathtub for comfort was in her seventh year when Professor Snape had returned to Hogwarts, and she was so confused that she just needed time to clear her head. Professor Snape… Severus….

Hermione was doing her best not the think about what had just happened. The overwhelming feeling of guilt had consumed her, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. It had all happened so fast.

She closed her eyes in a feeble attempt to relax. Unfortunately her eyelids were no shields to her incoming thoughts.

_I wonder if I should go talk to him; go explain my actions. But why should I? Technically I'm not bound to Severus in any way. Besides that, I don't even know what his true feelings are for me anyway! _

"Pull yourself together Granger," she muttered to herself, allowing her body to sink underwater a little further.

After several silent moments without thought, a shocking revelation came to mind and her eyes shot open. _What was he doing in the trees anyway? Had he been spying on me?_ Now it was Hermione who was upset.

"That's it! I'm going to go down and confront him about the situation," she defiantly declared, but soon after, her defiance faded. "But if I do, then I will show him that I take interest in the situation, and therefore take interest in him… I'm not sure I'm ready for him to know that yet since I'm unsure of his own in regards to myself." She continued muttering aloud.

"Having some boy troubles are we?" came the mocking tone of Moaning Myrtle as she flew up from the inside of her toilet.

"Oh please Myrtle, not now. It's really not a good time." Hermione pleaded.

"Fine! No one ever wants to talk to ugly, weepy Moaning Myrtle!" Myrtle yelled over her shoulder in between sobs as she darted back into her toilet.

On normal occasions Hermione would've made some sort of effort to make amends for her cross behavior, but right now she could care less.

Following a final attempt at relaxation, Hermione decided to cut her bath time short and get dressed. She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall opposite the stalls. "Two o'clock in the morning!" she exclaimed.

She realized that since it was so late, no one would be roaming the halls, and therefore it would be safe to just walk to her quarters in her pajamas. Catching a glimpse at herself in the mirror, she decided that it would be best to wear her bathrobe over her clothing just in case. She had been wearing a pair of what muggles called 'cheer shorts' along with a loose fitted t-shirt that was tied up in the back so it hung just above her navel. Gathering her toiletry kit, Hermione vacated the bathroom as the water in the bathtub was making its way down through the plumbing.

Upon hearing the echo of her stomach growling through the corridors, Hermione decided to grab a quick bite to eat in the Great Hall. She sat down and was immediately catered to by a peppy little house elf that denied all of Hermione's attempts to fix her own food. Unwillingly, she sat down and awaited the arrival of whatever treat the elf would concoct.

Resting her head in her palms, she re-contemplated the idea of going to talk to Severus. _If I don't do it now, then he'll think I don't care enough to address the situation sooner. But why the hell do I care what he thinks? Who am I kidding, I've cares what he thinks for years, no sense in hiding it now. But it's two in the morning; I doubt he's even awake._

The elf reappeared with a glass of pumpkin juice and a small sundae. While downing her juice, she came to the conclusion that she would march to his office and tell him her true feelings and explains that night's occurrences.

Leaving her half eaten sundae, and a couple of knuts for the elf, she made her way to the dungeons.

"Lumos," Hermione whispered. The light that was now emitting from the tip of her wand was enough for her to see a fair distance in every angle.

She was making her way through the dungeon to Snape's office since she realized she had no idea where his private quarters were that would be easily accessible. Approaching the door that she knew to be his office, Hermione drew in a deep breath. She raised her fist to knock and did so after a moment of hesitation.

Straight away she heard a muffled sound of movement from the other side of the door, but that wasn't the only sound to capture her attention. Hermione also caught the sound of someone or something muttering. Judging by the volume, the noise was merely around the corner opposite the way she came. Normally she would've gone to explore, but instead she shrugged it off as being a ghost.

With a small click, the door opened and Hermione jumped back. Severus was standing there, his wand raised chest high. He lowered it at the sight of her.

"Might I inform you, _Miss. Granger_ that knocking on another person's door at 2:30 in the morning uninvited is rather rude. I would think an insufferable know-it-all like you would have more sense than that, but obviously I've been mistaken." Snape sneered.

Hermione was prepared for some familiar verbal accusation, but the way he addressed her did take her by surprise. She wasn't expecting him to revert back to the way he addressed her when she was a child. She glared at him and spoke defiantly, "I was hoping to discuss recent happenings. I not only wanted to explain my own actions, but I wanted some explanations of our own as well, _sir_."

"I don't need an explanation for your actions. I see no reason why such information would matter to me at all." Severus matched her defiant tone, "And furthermore, I feel no need to explain anything to you."

Glaring at him intensely, Hermione set her jaw; speechless of a retort. _I can see this won't be an easy task._

Giving up with boldness, she broke loose in hurried speech. "Listen Severus, I know you saw me kiss Ron. You must understand that it happened so fast… He's only a friend… It meant nothing!"

At the end of her speech she stared up at him, awaiting a reply. He stared into her face with a look of confusion.

"Whatever intentions and pursuits you have with Weasley are of no concern to me," he scoffed; replacing his quizzical look with one of disgust. That being said, he pushed the door shut and turned his back on her.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled, pushing the door open and grabbing his bicep. He turned to face her, looking down his nose and into her eyes.

"Please," Hermione half pleaded, "You must understand. Surely you've noticed my feelings for you! And you can't deny you don't share some inkling of emotion for me either! Our feelings are something we cannot deny. I feel beyond guilty for my actions and I must know that you're at least acknowledging my amends."

She finished as one single tear slid down her cheek. Snape reached out a hand and with one finger, he wiped the tear from her cheek. He immediately withdrew his hand, with a look of astonishment at his own action.

Severus looked away as if carefully choosing his words. His face was no longer traced with anger as it was before he closed the door, but now it was lined with thought. He brought his eyes back down to hers and spoke softly, "It is not often that I attempt to show my feelings for another person, and in all honesty, my feelings for you are so-"

Severus was cut off by a shrill cry of laughter. As both Hermione and he turned to the doorway, the laughter stopped.

In one swift movement, Severus grabbed Hermione's arm and flung her behind himself. She had no time to think because it had happened so fast. Now there was nothing but silence as Hermione stared from around Severus to see his wand raised at the empty doorway, searching for the origin of the noise.

Suddenly, following a soft tap of her wand, Bellatrix Lestrange's body slowly became visible as the disillusionment charm faded away. She shrieked with laughter at their gaping stares.

Neither could act on impulse to restrain her before she raised her wand.

"CRUCIO!"

Hermione screamed as the man in front of her dropped to his knees, writhing in pain.


	9. Chapter 9 The Intruders

Hey readers! I realize my time between posting is too long, and since tennis ends this week, I'm hoping to have lots more time to get the chapters to you. Thank you for your patience.

A huge thank you to my amazing beta Amanda! You're awesome, and I couldn't be more thankful. hugs

* * *

**Chapter 9** - _The Intruders _

"Silencio!" The deep, silky voice of Lucius Malfoy was haunting as he appeared next to Bellatrix. Immediately Hermione's vocals were constrained and no noise came from her gaping mouth.

She shut her eyes and willed the scene away. The sound of Draco Malfoy brought her to her senses as she reopened her eyes. It didn't work as the entire scenario was playing out right before her eyes. The youngest Malfoy had appeared alongside his father before strutting towards the middle of the room.

"Shut up before you wake the entire castle you filthy little mud-blood!" Draco yelled.

Unknowingly, tears were streaming down her flushed cheeks as her mind raced. _How did they get into Hogwarts?_

Without inquisition, the answer became obvious as Pansy Parkinson and her younger sister Violet appeared next to Draco, each donning similar devious smirks.

Comprehension dawned fast, but it just didn't seem right. _Violet let them in the building. How? And, most of all how did her innocent face and appearance show such qualities so well, hiding her obvious liking for her family's beliefs. _

Just then, a soft moan came from near her feet; a moan of pain.

"Severus!" Hermione mouthed wordlessly as she looked down on him. She sobbed at the sight of his frail figure lying in a heap of his own onyx robes. His hand reached up and grasped the back of his head from the pain he was obviously caused from the contact between his head and the floor during his convulsions. He looked for his wand, and found it in the hands of his attacker.

Hermione dropped to her knees and did the only thing she could think of, she embraced him. She had her hands wrapped around his back, but he did not show any sign of acknowledgement. He was looking around the room, seemingly taking in the situation in full before returning his stare towards Bellatrix.

"So our ears do not deceive us then?" questioned Bellatrix, a look of disgust amidst her features. "Severus Snape actually has an admirer?"

At this comment, Snape glared up at Bellatrix and lightly pushing Hermione aside, he unsteadily rose to his feet. Mentally willing his wand to come, it flew from Bellatrix's hand and into his own. Unfortunately, due to his recent suffering, Severus didn't react fast enough before the final figure of Fenrir Grayback appeared as he fiercely growled, "Crucio!"

For the second time in less than 15 minutes, Snape fell to the floor. Hermione watched, stunned, as his face contorted into obvious, excruciating pain. He made no noise other than his body's reflex jolts from the curse.

Hermione came to her senses and rushed at Greyback, causing the spell to dissipate. Her attempted tackle was reversed on her as his strength was multiples of her own. He grasped a handful of her hair and pulled her face close to his so she could smell his rancid breath. She tried looking away, but his closeness made it near impossible.

"This little morsel is mine," Greyback said in a hushed voice to the others, not once taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"Leave her alone!" snarled Severus who rose from the floor precariously for the second time.

"She is yours Fenrir, but not until we're done with her. No needs to fret, she will, for the most part, remain physically unharmed. It is mentally where the mud-blood can prove to be useful to us," Lucius spoke of Hermione as if she were a piece of property.

Then he turned and spoke to Severus, "Tsk, tsk. I'm surprised at you Severus. In cohorts with a mud-blood, especially Granger, the very one who was the basis of our many violent conversations? I always had my doubts about you. But the Dark Lord was convinced otherwise." Lucius looked away while finishing his speech, giving the impression that he was lost in his thoughts. "No matter now, seeing as the Dark Lord remains no longer, you have no worthy defender."

Snape stood glaring at Malfoy; his eyes shooting daggers. His gaze remained on Lucius until he heard the faint cry from Hermione. Fenrir had wrapped a long arm around her waist, and was now pressing her body against his in a rather uncomfortable state. Once his eyes met Hermione's, she saw a glint of something she wasn't accustomed to seeing out of Severus: guilt and sympathy.

Again, his eyes turned towards Lucius.

_Oh yes… I recognize that look. Intense stare, eye contact, no blinking; Severus is using Legillimency._

His eyes scrunched in confusion. "Since when are you capable of employing Occlumency, Lucius," Severus wondered in amazement?

Stepping face to face with Severus, Malfoy replied, "Oh, Severus, I'm capable of much more than you give me credit for."


	10. Chapter 10 The Bargain

**Chapter 10 – **_The Bargain_

"Now that I find hard to believe," Severus snorted. "You were never capable of doing anything on your own. You were always at the mercy of someone else." Severus spoke in a tone that filled the room with his utter hatred for Malfoy.

At this point Hermione sincerely hoped that Severus wasn't digging them further into a hole that already seemed impossible to get out of. At the same time, she trusted him and his judgment of the situation enough to sit back (figuratively speaking) and wait for him to give her a sign of taking care of things. Relying on another person was hard for her since she was used to doingmost everything by herself. Plus,the risk included her life!

Smirking, Lucius clapped his hand on Severus' shoulder "Come now, Severus! Let's not let hostility get the better of us." 

Brushing his hand away, Severus retorted, anger rising with every syllable, "Hostility? Hostility! What about this situation isn't hostile?"

Malfoy smiled as he continued to walk around the room; still looking pensive. Meanwhile, off in the corner, Bellatrix was growing more and more impatient and she could contain herself no longer.

"Get on with it, Lucius!" she spat.

"Excuse me Bella?" Malfoy questioned, approaching her and prodding his wand roughly into the nape of her neck. When a whimper of pain escaped her lips he withdrew his wand and began to speak, addressing Draco and Pansy.

"You two, please go and drop the young one back at her dormitory. Report back within an hour because we will be returning through the painting soon after."

Nodding in acquiescence, the three vacated the room. Without their foot shuffling and mumbling (showing their lack of interest in the situation), the room seemed awkwardly silent.

"As for you two, Bellatrix and Fenrir," Lucius began again, "you will be staying in here with Granger, making sure that everything stays safe and sound, or at least sound. Severus and I will go to his office to discuss a business proposition."

After the 'safe and sound' comment, Hermione was even more distressed than before. Especially since Severus would be leaving the room and it would just be her and the two cruel monsters.

Then, her eyes connected with Severus'. He conveyed an it-will-be-alright message, to which she nodded meekly in response just before he left the room.

Hermione discovered that her vocal capabilities were restored when sobs of pain escaped her as Greyback and Lestrange took turns scratching, kicking and hitting her. In one sense, they were going easy on her because she knew what the full blunt of their capabilities could be; but still, for a woman of her small frame, those blows to her body hurt.

"Come on you filthy little Mudblood" Bellatrix's words were broken as she stopped to pull Hermione's head back by her hair"Cry for me."

"Never. Never because of you" Hermione took advantage of their close proximity and spat in her face, causing Bellatrix to release Hermione's hair.

Greyback swiftly extended a long arm out and ripped his over-grown, claw-like nails through her robes, tearing into her clothing and skin.

She dropped immediately to the floor, the rush of pain causing her to become light-headed and sick to her stomach. In the background she could faintly make out the sound of Bellatrix cackling wildly and Greyback making an odd sounding growl-like laugh. Stars flew before her eyes as she tried to make sense of what just happened. She was losingblood fast, causing her to fade in and out of consciousness until eventually everything faded into darkness.

Meanwhile, Lucius was proposing a way for Snape and Hermione to get out of their current predicament, to say the least.

"I'm going to be frank here Severus, since I see no point in lingering and forming it into anything more dramatic than necessary."

He stopped pacing behind Severus' desk and sat down with an air of wanting to get down to business.

"It's high time that the wizarding community as a whole gets over their naiveidea of the Dark Lord being diminished forever. What was that look, Snape? Disbelief? Oh yes my friend, we have found a way to bring him back; back to restore the awesome power which rightfully belongs to him. I would think that you of all people would know that when it comes to the Dark Lord, there is more than just a Plan A. He has had those of his servants who were unconditionally faithful to him prepared to resurrect him for years if the need be. Well my friend, the time has come."

"This is the thing that always bothered me about you Death Eaters. You see yourselves as being so important to the Dark Lord, as being there to fulfill some prophecy of his 'greatness'. What physical and mental scars has working under him left you with? He only causes more devastation than redemption for his followers. Those who don't end up in Azkaban end up lifeless inbreeds. I see the truth now, and it lies far away from what Voldemort ever stood for."

At the sound of his master's name being used, Lucius reached across the desk and grabbed the neck of Severus' robes tautly, "You listen here, Snape. I came here tonight fully prepared to come to an agreement with you. I vowed to myself to act civilized, regardless of speaking to a person who doesn't deserve my kindness. However, I refuse to tolerate hearing the sound of the Dark Lord's name on such dishonorable lips."

Letting go of Severus, Malfoy rubbed the wrinkles out of his own robes and took his seat once more. Snape was outraged at his treatment but soon remembered Hermione in the other room, most likely being tortured by those devils. Deciding it would better benefit him to find out what Lucius wanted and go make sure she was okay, he grudgingly let it go.

"Yes?" Severus questioned sarcasm was almost tangible.

"In order to restore the Dark Lord's life, we have to make a sacrifice. Not just any sacrifice, however. It must be the life of the one who killed the Dark Lord," Lucius waited for some sort of response from Snape who just sat there nonchalantly. He continued, "We need you to get us Harry Potter."

"And what about this situation is advantageous to me?" Severus asked, realizing how Muggle-movie cliché the conversation sounded, but unwilling to back down against the power that Malfoy believed himself to have.

"We will be taking the Mudblood with us. If you bring us the boy, we will return the girl. The longer you wait to take care of things, the more time Bella or Fenrir have with her."


End file.
